


Tease

by Veewritessometimes



Series: Treacherously Turned-on [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Banter, Blood, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheesy, Danger Kink, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Pain, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/Veewritessometimes
Summary: “You like that Wylan?” Jesper asked, feeling Wylan shiver beneath the fingers on his neck.“Well what do you think?”“I think that you should stop being so cheeky.” Jesper’s grip on Wylan’s neck tightened, and the knife was pressed in more firmly.“Only when you stop being such a tease.”-or-Wylan gets hold of a knife, and Jesper is only too happy to use it.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Series: Treacherously Turned-on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856140
Kudos: 29





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> The tags on this clash so much and probably make this sound really weird. Basically dangerous knives but also like super cute Wesper banter. I mean that’s pretty much what Six of Crows is about so you know.

“I asked Inej if we could borrow one of her knives and she gave me this.” 

Wylan showed Jesper the knife in his hand, which had an intricate design engraved on it, just worn enough that he couldn’t quite make out what it was meant to be. 

“That’s not one of Inej’s knives, Wylan.”  
“I know. It’s still a knife though.” Wylan returned, with a little seductive smirk.

“Don’t do that ever again.”  
“Do what?”  
Jesper just rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips were starting to make their way up into his delightful grin.

“And just what do you plan on doing with that knife, merchling?” Jesper asked.  
“I think you know what I want us to do.” Wylan replied. Jesper just had to know, because how could he possibly not?

“Oh, I know. I just want to hear you say it.” Jesper’s grin broadened. “So, are you going to give me the knife?”

“Maybe I won’t. Maybe I just wanted a nice knife to cut my vegetables with.”

“You don’t cut your own vegetables.”  
“That’s true.”  
“You don’t even eat vegetables.”  
“Also true, unless you count.” Now Wylan was starting to grin too, both because he loved goofing around with Jesper and because he knew what was about to happen.

“I most certainly do not.” Jesper quipped. “I’m far more delicious than vegetables.”  
Wylan giggled as Jesper licked his lips in an attempt to be seductive. He’d always loved those gorgeous, full lips.

“Now, give me the knife, or I’ll have to chop you up, like a vegetable.”  
“You wouldn’t be able to, because I have the knife.”  
“Then I’d shoot lots of holes in you, like Swiss cheese.”  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Give me the knife and you won’t have to find out.”

Wylan finally handed the knife over to Jesper with fake reluctance. Once Jesper had it in his hand, he took a moment to turn it over in his grip and really admire the knife.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be admiring me, not the knife.” Wylan complained.

“Aright then, bossy little merchling. Come here.”  
Wylan stepped closer and Jesper held the knife against his throat, incredibly gently at first. Even at the smallest touch of the cold blade against his skin, Wylan shivered involuntarily. 

“You like that Wylan?” Jesper asked, feeling Wylan’s shiver beneath the fingers on his neck.

“Well what do you think?”

“I think that you should stop being so cheeky.” Jesper’s grip on Wylan’s neck tightened, and the knife was pressed in more firmly.

“Only when you stop being such a tease.”

“Hm, I’m a tease, am I? What do you want me to do Wylan?”

“I want you to get on with it.” Wylan was getting quite impatient already, and although he normally loved his boyfriend’s silly banter (don’t tell him that though), right now Jesper just needed to shut up and get on with it.

“Get on with what?”

“See what I mean? Fucking tease.”

“Ah ah ah, that’s a bad word. Good little boys like you shouldn’t say that.”

“I’m not a little boy.” Wylan grumbled. He really hated being treated like a little kid, but secretly he kind of liked when Jesper did it. It just seemed playful and endearing, not mean. Everything about Jesper was playful and endearing really.

Suddenly the knife was pressed even harder into the sensitive skin of his neck, and he found himself struggling slightly for breath with Jesper’s large hand gripped tightly around his throat. Right, yeah, playful and endearing.

“You need to be good and do as I say, otherwise you won’t get what you want.” Jesper gave a final hard squeeze before releasing Wylan’s neck and telling him, “Take your shirt off.”

Wylan was quick to obey, happy that something was happening now.

“Now get on the bed.”

It was a good job they were in their bedroom, but of course that was why Wylan had deliberately chosen to present Jesper with the knife in this location. He knew his kinky, thrill-seeking boyfriend wouldn’t be able to resist.

Wylan lay down on the bed and Jesper followed, kneeling on the bed with one leg either side of Wylan.

Jesper touched the knife to Wylan’s skin again, this time on his chest, and Wylan once again shivered.

“You really love knives, don’t you? I should carve something into you just so everyone knows it.” He started lightly tracing the tip of the knife across Wylan’s body.

“Nghh,” Wylan let out a moan at that notion. He loved the idea of Jesper giving him a mark, one that showed how he belonged to him. Just like the Dregs had their crow and cup tattoo to show where their loyalties lied, Wylan would have a mark showing his loyalty to Jesper.

“Oh, you really like that. I could carve something into your beautiful smooth skin, make you mine forever.” The knife-tip continued to dance over Wylan’s chest, and Jesper felt a rush of power. He could do anything. Something about ruining the smooth expanse of skin before him appealed to Jesper exceptionally. _Just like I always like ruining nice things_ , thought Jesper.

“Mmh,” was all Wylan could say.

“You like the idea of me carving something into you? You want me to cut the blade through your skin, make you bleed?” Jesper accentuated his point by driving the knife-tip down, hard.

“Do it.” Wylan hissed. He needed this right now.

“Calm down, don’t be so impatient. What do you want me to write?” Fuck, he was actually going to do this. The weight of the knife in his hand suddenly felt a lot more prevalent, and so did his heart beating in his chest. 

“I don’t know.” Wylan’s voice sounded needy, as if he was trying to let out his words quickly so they could get on with it. “It’s not like I’ll be able to read it anyway.”

“That’s true. Maybe I won’t write anything.”

“Do whatever you want, just get on with it.”

“Are you sure you trust me enough for that? This is going to be pretty permanent.” Jesper felt as if he almost had too much power in his hands.

“Of course I trust you Jesper, even though you’re being an annoying tease right now.”

“I’m just trying to make sure you want this. Now, just lie back and be still.”

This was actually happening. Wylan was trying so hard not to shake right now. Somehow Jesper’s hand, holding the knife, was completely still. _I suppose sharpshooting gives you practise with that._

The first cut Jesper made was quick and sharp, making Wylan squeal embarrassingly. It stung wonderfully on his chest, and the feeling reminded him of Jesper. His glorious, sharp grin, his painfully good looks, his constant jabs at Wylan.

The next cut was slower, dragged out especially at the end. Jesper was focusing on nothing but the blade in his hand, and it felt almost like when he was zeroing in on a target with one of his pistols. He loved the thrill that came with the danger, the strange peace that came with not worrying about anything else but this.

The third cut was even slower and more precise, and Wylan couldn’t help but start shaking slightly.

“Stay still,” Jesper commanded, while still focusing intently. “Or I’ll fuck this up.”

Wylan tried to steady his breathing, but didn’t dare speak, knowing it would make his chest move.

“There, all done.” Jesper exclaimed, clearly quite proud of himself.

“What did you make?”

“Why don’t you go have a look?”

Wylan stood up, chest throbbing, and went to look in the mirror.

“Saints, Jesper, you-“ All Wylan could do was stand in awe.

Carved into his reddened chest, there was an almost perfect heart. Blood had started dripping slightly from the bottom, but that just made it better.

“Do you like it?” Jesper grinned.

“I can’t believe you actually drew a heart. That’s so cheesy.” Wylan couldn’t hold back a smile of his own though.

“You love it really.”

“Of course I do.”

Jesper bent down, licked the blood off his chest, and guided them back to the bed. “Come on, we’re not done yet.” 

Wylan’s chest was still throbbing, but so was his cock, and so was his heart. How had he managed to get such a perfect boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished Crooked Kingdom a few days ago but I cannot stop thinking about it. Jesper Fahey has my whole entire heart, so I just had to write something for him.  
> Please let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
